A Change in Order
by Noshi51
Summary: Charlotte marries Mr Collins a few years before the events of the book, and, while visiting, Elizabeth meets Mr. Darcy. The events in Hertfordshire come soon after and Mr. Darcy certainly cannot claim that he is acquainted with no other lady at the Assembly. I'm sorry for the terrible summary and title. Please review and let me know if I should continue with this plot.


**I would really appreciate some reviews, especially critical ones. I'm not entirely sure whether I should continue with this plot but if I do, I would certainly like to edit this first chapter so it has a better structure and flow, and I would like to apologise for any lack of coherency. Please let me know what you think ^^**

* * *

Ominous clouds gathered overhead as Elizabeth Bennett faltered against the agony of repressed laughter - the effect produced being such as to cause Mr. Collins to gape at her in alarm. Glancing pointedly at an inquisitive Charlotte next to him, she attempted to compose herself while phrasing an innocuous response to the question she could hear running through his mind.

'You need not fear for my sanity Mr. Collins, I was merely reflecting on Lady Catherine's delightful comments this evening.'

A satisfied smile replaced the mouth that had, for a fleeting moment, attempted to contradict his cousin's assertion that he thought her mad.

'I am glad to see that you too, dear cousin, have been impressed by the wonderful qualities of my esteemed patroness. Indeed, how could you not be? She is kindness itself to even one such as you; though I must flatter myself by counting your connection to myself and position as my wife's dearest friend as being a factor in her generosity.'

'It would seem her interest in you had somewhat diminished this evening Lizzie,' said Charlotte with an affectionate smile, 'but then she seemed to have little interest in anything other than Mr. Darcy and the colonel – who seemed, by the way, very much taken with you.'

Lizzie blushed as Mr. Collins opened his mouth once more, his ready defense for Lady Catherine drowned out by the downpour that began as soon as they reached the gate of the parsonage. Unprepared for spring showers, he scrambled to get out of the carriage and indoors while the coachman helped the ladies down and bowed before clambering back into the box seat to make his way back.

Having run to her room while Charlotte took a quick detour to the nursery, Elizabeth had already dressed herself for bed when she heard a knock and a loud whisper asked if she was up and if its speaker could come in. Rising to open the door she smiled as a wail floated through the house and a sigh came from the other side of the wood.

'What I hired Sally for I honestly don't know. I'll be back in a few minutes Lizzie, unless you would prefer to sleep now?'

Answering in the negative, she heard Charlotte scuttle across the hall and the crying stopped a moment after. Little William was not, despite his father and secondary namesake, a difficult baby, and was thus a source of continuous relief to Charlotte. Lizzie cringed as she remembered Mr. Collins' speech on the first day of her visit, a speech she had heard repeated twice since and knowledge of which she sincerely hoped never reached the ears of her godson.

'It was obvious to me that any son of mine must be called William,' he had said. 'Not merely because he will have both his father and grandfather as his namesakes but because it shall honour the maiden name of his father's esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, while making no aspirations beyond his sphere by presuming to add so aristocratic a prefix as there is in the name Fitzwilliam.'

The speech had been repeated for the third time during dinner, the mildly disguised look of disgust on Mr. Darcy's face and the barely suppressed laughter of the Colonel had merely added to what Elizabeth could only term the lowest point of the evening. It had, however, been the best since she had arrived in Hunsford - the presence of the two men distracting their aunt enough for her to relinquish the role forced on her as Lady Catherine's primary source of twisted entertainment, while surprisingly giving her entertainment of her own.

Another knock sounded on the door followed by another loud whisper.

'Will keeps waking up whenever I leave him, so I think it's best if I stay with him for the night. I'll talk to you in the morning then Lizzie, Goodnight.'

Gathering her shawl, Lizzie ran to open the door. A weary face greeted her as Charlotte turned around, startled, faint dark circles attesting to the sleeplessness of the night before.

'Perhaps I could stay with him for a while? He slept soundly when I watched over him this afternoon and you seem rather tired,' she paused as she saw that Charlotte was about to object. 'Even Lady Catherine thinks you'd do better to keep someone looking after him at night, Charlotte' she finished with a twinkle.

Defeated, Charlotte handed the bundle that was William Collins Jr. to his godmother.

'He should settle down in an hour or so. If not then please ask Sally to bring him to my room,' she paused. 'I think I really do need some sleep if I'm hearing you agree with my husband's esteemed patroness' she laughed.

Lizzie returned to her room an hour later, Little Will soundly asleep. Pulling the covers over her she closed her eyes, only to remember one of the more curious parts of the evening. Mr. Darcy had spent the majority of the evening either talking to his aunt or remaining surreptitiously brooding in a corner. While writing this off as simple shyness or a dislike of strangers, she often found herself glancing upwards to meet a pair of stormy eyes that looked away the moment they met hers. Stormy eyes that occupied her mind till the early morning, the deluge slowing to a drizzle that slowly lulled her to sleep.


End file.
